Missing Angel
by TwilightMortal
Summary: Clary Fray also known as Azasarella. An angel who went missing. Because of Valentine. When she meets the Shadowhunters, her life turned crazy. When her demon brother Sebastian wants to go to war with the Shadowhunters she is forced to help. She is the only one with the power to kill him. What happens when her true self is revealed? Will things ever be the same again? COHF Spoilers
1. Missing Angel

**Hello, **

**This is my Mortal Instruments FanFiction, Missing Angels.**

**The plot has been dancing around my head for weeks. It was dancing the quick step! :) **

**My idea originated from thinking what if Clary was half demon and half angel. More angel than demon? And what if she was missing and very powerful? And it went from there. **

**A helpful tip: Emielziela is pronounced Em-me-zee-ella. And Azasarella is As-ar-re-ella. :) **

**Disclaimer: I will never own Mortal Instruments the talented Cassandra Clare does. No matter how much I love her books. (I only do one disclaimer per story. I'm very forgetful!)**

**Chapter 1: Missing Angel**

My name is Clarissa to some people. To others it's Clary. But my real name is Azasarella. I'm the daughter of Emielziela an Angel and Asmodeus a demon who happens to be a Prince Of Hell. So that mean I'm a Demon-Angel hybrid. Two species who loathe each other have something in common. ME! When I turned one thousand. I had a party. As you do. All my friends and family came. They were all angels. None of my demon relatives are allowed to see me and I never got to meet them. Guess I'm unwanted in the demon realm. During the party, I was allowed to leave. I needed some air.

I sat on my favourite cloud, spread open my wings. I got bored of sitting. After that I remember nothing. Apart from a few hours later I was captured. I never returned home. My mother and my over protective uncle, Raziel probably were very scared, angry and uncontrollable. They let me leave. No one to protect me. I'm the angel of Happiness, pure happiness. Whenever I see sadness. I have to set it right. With my special angel magic, I make sure it turns happy. That's my duty.

Since I never returned I got some adopted brother and sister. Jonathan and Eliza. My adopted parents were Jocelyn and Valentine Morgenstern. They gave me a new name. Well. It was really Valentine. He wanted a test subject. Something out of this world. Why not try a demon. Oh wait he had a demon son. I just had to fly at that exact minute. I'm so stupid. I'm very high up in angel royalty. I'm a princess. I needed protection. Bodyguards or something. Or that's what my mother told me. I just chose to believe her.

Clarrisa Adele Morgenstern. I hated the name. He wanted to experiment on a non-human creature. Why not demons? Valentine has a demon son. Why not pick him? I had to take a breather from my party. He just had to pick me! Fate obviously meant me to be his test subject. I had to fall out of the bloody sky. At the exact minute.

When I didn't do as he wanted me to. He tortured me. So I would do "The right ways" but their Valentine's wrong ways of life. Not the right ways. He whipped me with a whip brandished with demon blood. Not knowing I was half demon. Even to this day. I have the scars. Weirdly, it should effect me. But it did. Valentine hid me away like a sore thumb. Never letting me see sunlight.

For the first few weeks of me being on earth. Valentine locked me in his underground "prison" as I called it. I was my prison. There was no better word to describe it. Valentine had dug it out. Just to lock me away. Or his "test subject". I didn't meet the rest of his family until the two weeks of torture were over. They may have known about me before meeting me. My screams were very loud...

Valentine forced me to drink from the Mortal Cup he stole from Raziel himself. My poor uncle! He didn't deserve it. The blood tasted disgusting. No offense Raziel. Well this what happened.

Valentine asked me to drink it.

Then he started to whip me.

Then after 10 minutes of painful torture.

He asked me again.

This repeated for ten times.

Then he grabbed me by my precious long frizzy red hair.

And forced down Raziel's blood down my throw giving me extra Shadowhunter powers which I already had.

I had to lock away my demon secret. So I will not die. If Clave finds out I'm half demon they'll kill me because I could be a threat. But the only other demon I've met is Jonathan. He wasn't dangerous at the time I first met him. He was very nice and a great big adoptive brother. I was an only child. I never knew about sibling love. If the Clave finds out. They will kill me. The worst possible way. As soon as they find out, they will kill me the second after. I'm so afraid.

I don't look it. I don't look half angel, half demon. I have long frizzy red hair. I have sparking emerald eyes. I am very short. Jonathan teased me for being short. It's not my fault I'm small. If I wanted to look like a demon I would have to show my tree like horns. They grew naturally. I have pure paper white angel wings. Since I'm a hybrid, I have horns to show I'm a demon and wings because I'm an angel. I have never heard of another demon-angel hybrid before. I guess I'm alone on being different. I am proud to be different. I stand out from the rest of the Shadowhunters. They are all so same, in and out routine. Never changing. I change my routine daily. I never know what's happening. Always changing. I'm different from the them and I am proud. *I was captured a thousand years ago. I am two thousand years old. And wanting revenge on those have hurt me. There are many. I am very old and very powerful. I am indestructible.

**I hoped you liked it. **

**If you want chapter 2, reviews make me write quicker. I love 'em! If I don't get many reviews, chapter 2 will be up when it's passed my okay test. :) Which could takes ages, but since its the summer holidays. It will be quicker! **

**If you like this. Then check out my other story: The Fire's Fire. It's Twilight. I love Twilight and Mortal Instruments. Hence my name TwilightMortal! :) **

**Also, SlightlyStrangeGirl's story 'If you had nine months' it's incredible. Reviews and Views are very much welcomed and appreciated. :) **

**-TwilightMortal**


	2. Missing Fate

Hi,

**I'm updating with chapter 2! Yah! **

**WARNING: This chapter contains gruesome details. Do not read if you do not like this kind of thing! :) **

**I remembered! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does. :(**

Chapter 2 Missing Fate 

Idris. Beautiful. Especially in the autumn time. The golden leaves falling elegantly down to the stone floor of the silent forest. The sounds of the forests animals scurrying across the forests floor were very quiet. Only at times when no one's around you can hear them. The faintest sounds of the forest were peaceful. I loved the forests in Idris.

Except I wasn't there. I was in New York. The big Apple as the Americans call it. The busy streets were crowded. The hum of the New Yorkers running around, buying expensive clothing items when they didn't need them and the constant yelling of "TAXI" but the taxi they wanted carried on without a care in the world. New York was the opposite of Idris. It was busy, crowded, dirty and unpleasant. I hated New York. There was no quite street in New York, yet every street in Idris was quite. But there was no busy street in Idris and they were everywhere in New York. I despise New York.

Wandering around the crappy streets of my nightmare. (A.K.A New York.) I realized I needed a place to stay. Hotels. No, too expensive. My own house. I have no money. Institute. Hmmmm... . But I call it: The Shadowhunter's hotel. Not the hotel for half angel half demon Shadowhunters.

I think Shadowhunters are arrogant. They rule over the Downworlders with superiority. Without knowing Downworlders have feelings and consciences (well some do. Sorry vampires). I think they shouldn't be so harsh and kill them for no reason. Valentine and his bloody circle. Murdering. Slaughtering. Assassinating. Executing. Destroying. Butchering. Beheading. Exterminating. Lynching. Abolishing. Defeating. Eliminating. Eradicating. Things that shouldn't happen to defenceless Downworlders. Well that's just my point of view.

I don't like institutes. There full of history. About my family. And me. I don't want people to find out about me. Or ill be eliminated. Just because I'm part demon. Like Downworlders. Shadowhunters don't like things to be evil. So they kill it. No questions. Just the blade hitting the demons head with such a force, it knocks the head of the body. With all the blood and guts spilling out at every angle.

The Downworlders of new York was very hard to find. Except from the vampires. 'Hotel Dumort' Hotel of Death. Even mundanes could probably figure it out. No they can't. Their probably too stupid. The mundane visual memory average is 62%. Angels is 100%, we're very intelligent. The most intelligent race there is. Shadowhunters average visual memory is 90%. Their half angel.

To pass the time, I should hunt demons. I want to know where the primary spot for demons to be is. I cover myself with glamours and invisible runes, which I created. I grabbed my signature weapon. My strong bow and arrows. The arrow head are made with electrum, which is poisonous to demons. Especially if it goes right through their heart. Which always happens. I have the best aim I could wish for.

My bow was made with oak wood. I had created a rune to give it infinite strength and power. In other words, it means it will last forever and not crack due to my powerful strength. The wood was grown in the forest of Idris. When it was founded by Raziel in the time of Jonathan Shadowhunter.

My arrows are made out of oak wood too. With hooks on the end so they attach to bow so I shoot them at the target or demon. I attached some feathers on the arrows so they fly gracefully. Or I did I attach then for decoration? Anyway they look nice and suit the arrows. The arrow heads are in the shape of triangles. They give much more damage than any other shape.

I just walking around a corner New York. Probably never walked down. I saw a blue haired human. A demon who disguised himself as a human. I jumped on the building to the left. Probably it was a office block. Mundane working. Ohh they work. Finally. Finally something useful. I grabbed my bow and an arrow. I aimed it at the demon. And it flew at the stunned dying demon. It was a greater demon. Dead. A nice and stress-free kill. No mess and hassle. My arrow fell to the ground. Since the demon was gone, I still needed the arrow. I jumped lazily off the building. And picked it up.

My super angel hearing heard some Shadowhunters. Killing a demon. I hid all my angel and demon features and my weapons. I didn't want them to notice me. I used my angel powers to hide all my intricate black swirly runes on my pale freckled skin. My horns and wings disappeared. I looked around the corner. I saw them. The residents of the New York Institute. They saw me looking at them. They walked over. Like they were confused. Confused because I could see them. I glanced down at myself. I looked mundane-ish.

Three Shadowhunters. Coming towards me. One had long black raven type hair who carried an electrum whip. She was tall and elegant. Another who looked similar to the girl had sea blue eyes who carried a bow and arrows. Like me. The other one looked nothing like the others. He had blond hair which looked like a halo. Was he a fellow angel? I should know. My stupid mind. Playing tricks. Anyway he is not an angel but he carried two seraph blades. One in each hand.

"Who are you?" The blond one asked

"Az-Clary." I stuttered "Clary Fray"

I hope they didn't realize my mistake. Or know who Azasarella really is...

**I loved writing this since she finally meets them. :) Same as last time. Reviews and Views are welcomed and appreciated and make me write faster. :) **

**Until next time! **

**-TwilightMortal**


	3. Missing Story

**Hello, here is chapter 3. **

**I have loved all my reviews, they make me smile. It makes me want to write and publish a chapter quicker. I have many ideas for an ending, but none are good enough. I will finish it. It's a unique idea and I like stories with endings, it makes me sad if they have no ending or so good enough ending. Anyway here is chapter three:**

Chapter 3: Missing Story

"Clary Fray." The blond one mused "How can a mundie see us?"

"She is standing right there. Ask her." The tall one said.

"Whats a mundie?" I asked. I knew what a mundie was but I looked like a mundane so I had to keep up the facade.

"You" Blondie said dragging out the word like I was stupid. "She has seen us. We need to take her to Hodge" The blue eyes one said cautiously

"We can't bring a mundie in the institute. It's against the accords." He said "Huh?" I asked

"She is definitely a mundane" he muttered

"I can hear you. I'm not deaf." I said, but they carried on arguing like I wasn't there.

"How come she can see us when we have glamours on? She is probably never introduced to the shadow world and brought up as a mundane." The girl with raven hair argued

"Stop arguing like idiots and let's get her to the Institute so Hodge can talk to her." The sensible blue eyed one said.

I'm freaking out. What if I can't get in? I'm half demon. But then I'm half Angel. I am a Shadowhunter though, I kill demons... If I can't get in, I will have to explain myself which means revealing myself. They'll turn me into the Clave. The Clave will turn me into Raziel. I'm doomed.

They finally stopped arguing. Few.

"Mundie, follow us" he said sternly.

"What if I don't want to?" I challenged

"I'll drag you by your long red hair" the blond one threatened. "Jace. Don't be mean to the poor girl, she is probably frightened of you" she said.

So that's his name. Jace. I've never heard of that name before.

"I'm Isabelle" she said "That's Jace" she pointed to him

"Isabelle I can introduce myself, I'm not stupid" Jace said harshly

"You were not going to introduce yourself any time soon, so I sped up the process." Her voice sounded like snakes waiting to pounce

"Fine" Jace muttered

"Carrying on from when I was rudely interrupted.." Isabelle paused to shot daggers at Jace as he obliviously carried on walking. "This Alec, he is my brother" Isabelle said pointing to her blue eyed brother. The three Shadowhunters were kind to take me in. But letting me speak to Hodge, who seemed to be in charge of running the institute, they spoke very highly of him. Letting an unknown mundane into hallowed grounds, was very dangerous, but I am no mundane. I am a missing half angel, half demon.

We barely were 2 blocks away from where we met. They walked slow for my purpose, but I could walk as fast as they could sprint. They seemed like they wanted to move faster but they walked slow. Mundanes didn't steal a glance. We all had glamours on. I glanced down at my freckled skin. Luckily, my own rune glamours were still up. Rune glamours hide a Shadowhunter's runes. Only people that the Shadowhunter wants to see their runes, will see them. It's a fool proof plan. I'm a genius.

The institute wasn't far away. Isabelle pushed through to to the gate. She unlocked it.

"This is too dangerous... if the Clave finds out" Alec mutters

"She will only be here for a day." Jace said firmly

"What about the day after that?" Alec questioned

"She will have to find somewhere to stay" Jace said

"We will cross that bridge when we get there" Throw me out onto the streets? They didn't say it. But that is what they were implying! I know I have no where to go. Ill have to fess up one day. Not now. I will always put of telling the truth about me. About my name. About my history. About who I really am.

They led me into the institute. It had a statue of Raziel on the outside. Like he was watching over us. Creepy or what? We went down a maze of corridors leading all over the institute. To Raziel knows where in this labyrinth of an Institute. After walking in the institute for about a minute. They stopped.

"Hodge will want to see you alone" Isabelle said "He is one of the greatest Shadowhunters that lives"

Isabelle pushed open a tall door which lead into a library. It had books which were stored right up to the ceiling. At the back of the room was another statue of my dearest uncle, Raziel. His portrait is hung every where in the institute! Anyway. There were stain glass windows with runes and angels on. Hopefully I wasn't on there. Pillars which stood tall decorated the room. Desks were scattered around the room with books that intricately described Shadowhunter's history, demonology and weaponry. Lamps were the main source of light, the stain glass windows didn't seem to let much light in. The floor was decorated with swirling runes.

"You must be Clary." A voice said

"Yes." I answered

"I'm Hodge" he said. Then an old-looking man appeared. His runes were clearly unused and dulled down. His blond hair had streaks of grey appearing. He was dressed in a black suit. He walked out of the shadows.

"Hello" he said "Shadowhunter's were founded by an angel Raziel. It all began a thousand years ago" I knew all of this but it was nice to hear it all the same. Even if the story bored me. It took all my strength not_to fall asleep. *"Jonathan Shadowhunter raised an angel because he wanted the world to be rid of all the evil he called demons. Raziel was the angel that gave him and some men Jonathan though would make fine warriors. Warriors to defend the world from evil and kill the demons that want to wreck havoc on earth." Hodge said. He didn't seem seem to be tired. He just kept on talking, not needing to stop and take a breath "The chosen men were half angel half human. They called themselves: Shadowhunters."

"Wow." I breathed. Pretending to not know this was easy. I'd forget most of the smallest details of the origin of Shadowhunters. Oops..

"From that day, Shadowhunters have killed demons. We die young. We are a dying race." He continued "who were your parents?"

"Valentine Morgenstern and Jocelyn Fairchild" I said They raised me a thousand years ago. But Jocelyn is a powerful witch. She made them immortal. She is an immortal witch. They are still living somewhere on this damned planet. "Morgenstern and Fairchild..." He mused. After a few seconds of akward silence he yells: "ISABELLE, ALEC, JACE. COME IN HERE NOW" Suddenly they burst in the room. "What is it Hodge? If it isn't life or death I will kill you. I was in the middle of painting my nails" Isabelle threatened

"Clary is a Shadowhunter. Her parents were Valentine Morgenstern and Jocelyn Fairchild." Hodge said calmly "Clary what is your real name?"

Have they put two and two together and figured out who I really am?

**Well, this was the quickest I've ever updated. Is it three days? Well I write the first three sentences yesterday. Today I wrote most of it. I had soooo many ideas, I decided to write it down. I tried to keep the characters personalities without changing them. If I went wrong please tell me. I love to know! Same as always... **

**Reviews and Views are very much welcomed and appreciated. **

**Until next time! :) **

**-TwilightMortal**


	4. Missing Remarks

Missing Angel

Chapter 4: Missing Remarks

"Your a Shadowhunter?" Jace almost yelled, he seemed like he was an angry volcano about to erupt. Or was he like a firework? Ready to explode in hundred of beautiful colours? Not the colours part but the exploding bit. Anyway, jaw almost hit the floor. His face was completely red. Redder than a tomato. I'm going with the volcano analysis. Why was he angry? He had nothing to be angry for?

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'

"Why don't you know anything about the shadow world?" He questioned, his skin started to turn back to his normal skin colour.

"My father Valentine Morgenstern, was very proud of what he was and he wanted to rule the shadow world because he thought the Clave didn't do a good job" I said

"Your father was- I mean is Valentine Morgenstern." Alec mused "The leader of The Circle"

"Sadly yes. I wish he wasn't." I answered

Honestly I wish he wasn't my adoptive father. I had no choice. He literally kidnapped me. I've never met my actual biological father. Asmodeus.

"I thought all Shadowhunters were the same; evil, cruel and vicious. So I didn't want to become one. So I did everything not to be one." I said

"Not all Shadowhunters are like Valentine." Hodge said.

I didn't realise he was still here.

"I'll let you guys talk" Hodge said walking out of the library.

Most of what I was saying is true. I think shadowhunters are evil. I am one though... What does that say about me?

The Shadowhunters stood there. Trying to put the pieces together. It wasn't hard. For me at least. For mortals... Probably very hard..

My secret was obviously very hard to process.

...

Finally they started to talk.

"So how did you get to New York from Idris?" Isabelle asked curiously

"My mother, Jocelyn told me to run. She knew that I would in danger at times. She gave me knowledge on how to survive surrounded by Demons, who know that I'm Nephilim but not that I'm barely trained"

Jocelyn didn't tell me how to survive. I learnt as I ran. She was a witch. She was all about practising her magic. She loved natural magic. She was the most powerful witch in her time. She was killed by my evil crazy mind-washed adoptive brother, Jonathan Morgenstern.

That was one reason why I ran.

I started reminiscing about when I fell from Heaven and when Valentine took me in. Or kidnapped me... My time with them was about a year or so. It was like I fell to hell. Not earth.

"From there I ran and ran. Until I met you guys" I said, happy that I'd finished telling them about the past.

"Wow" they all whispered

If I were them, I'd be astonished but horrified. I have done some gruesome stuff to survive. I've changed my name more times than I can remember, I have based them of Azasarella and Clarissa Morgenstern or actually something completely different. Sometimes I barely remember my own name.

"Any other questions?..." I asked.

Still thinking about my name or should I say names...

I just stood their looking at the floor, trying to trace the intricate rune patterns of the Institute's library floor. I looked like a little girl, but I'm two thousand. If I didn't have my immortality I would look horrendous. I can't bear to think how dreadful I'd feel looking like I would.

If I was still in heaven, I would be sitting on the throne, looking bored and feeling bored. I am an heir to the Angel throne. I didn't want it. I didn't want it then, I don't want it now. Raziel was thinking of stepping down. I do not blame him. It must be boring as hell.

If I was there, I would make a new law on not hearing other Angels crap. It's crap. It's the crap I would want to deal with.

Every night for the first few night I was on earth, hiding from all the demons, the shadowhunters and Raziel's minions. I hate the shadowworld. But meeting these Shadowhuners, I don't think that they are evil any more.

When I first fell on to earth. I hadn't met any Shadowhunters. Valentine was the first one I met. And after that I always thought they were evil. I didn't want any involvement, so I spent the next couple of centuries hiding from Shadow-hunter and becoming what I though get best Shadowhunter is.

Valentine was a disgrace to the angels. No. Valentine is still a disgrace to the angels.

"So how did you get the name FRAY from? It's nothing like Morgenstern" Jace finally spoke

"I got the 'F' part from my mothers maiden name; Fairchild. The 'RAY' is from my friends Tessa's last name which is Gray." I said. I couldn't barely remember where I got the names from, good thing I have a good memory!

"Your a Shadowhunter, why aren't you trained" Alec said

"I thought Shadowhunters were evil. Now, I'm starting to realise that only Valentine is evil. Not Shadowhunters" I replied

"Yeah! We can go shopping together! Oohh.. I can't wait!" Isabelle said squealing

"Izzy, Clary may not want to go shopping." Alec said reassuring me that I don't have to go through the terrible experience of shopping. "How can you always think of shopping at odd times?"

"I love shopping so it's always on my mind. Clary do you want to go shopping?" Isabelle asked

"I don't mind Isabelle, but not too many shops" I said smiling

"Call me Izzy or Iz." She said "I can't wait to go! There's nothing about too many shops!" She squealed obviously planning the shopping trip. It was going to be my doom.

"Ok Izzy" I said smiling

"Good luck with Izzy, Clary!" Jace said smiling.

Oh he has a nice side. Did he hate mundanes or me in general. But did he feel sympathetic for me for giving in to Izzy? Or Is it just all of them?

Izzy ran out of the room, happy that I'd agreed to shop.

"Atleast she's happy." Alec said

"Which means no Izzy Cooking!" Jace said high five-ing Alec.

"What?" I asked puzzled

"Never let Iz cook for you." Jace said "She will burn down the institute trying to boil ice."

"WOW" I exclaimed

"Oh, by the way. Don't fall for me" Jace added

"Why would I?"

"Of course you would, I'm stunningly attractive" he said smirking

"Moron" I said under my breath "Go kiss the wall. Maybe that will find you attractive"

I walked away smiling, while he stood their giving me the evil eyes. Alec just burst out laughing.

"Alright, alright. Girls. Calm down" I said

Alec stopped laughing.

I turned round.

They both looked like they wanted to kill me.

I just smiled.

XxxX

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments! Cassandra Clare does. **

**I'm so sorry that that this took so long. **

**I've planned out this story. It has 17 chapters and an epilogue. **

**If you think this story is dull and boring... This story will eventually get exciting as it goes on. I promise. **

**The reason why I updated is because SlightlyStrangeGirl asked me when I'm updating. It gave me motivation. :) **

**School has begun, so I can write much as often as I want to. I will try to write, I am very excited for how this will turn out. I can't wait to write them! **

**Reviews and views are welcomed. The amount of reviews help me write faster. I love talking to my readers! **

**-TwilightMortal **

**Xx**


	5. Missing Fun

Missing Fun

"Wow" Izzy said "No one I know has done that"

"I believe I'm different" Clary said smiling "and Jace pissed me off"

"He does piss a lot of people of" Izzy said sighing

Izzy started rambling on and on about Clary's outfit. She said it was plain and boring. 'Very mundane' as she put it.

Clary wore a light pink blouse with a strip of purple fabric decorating the neck line and jacket. Light blue faded ripped jeans and converse boots.

Clary thought she looked fine. Izzy thought she was a disgrace to the fashion world. Of course, Isabelle would over react about fashion. She adored fashion. Hell, she adored way more than any other female alive.

"When are we going shopping?" Clary asked

"We're going after Demon hunting" Iz declared

Clary hadn't been out hunting since she met these lovely Shadowhunters. She loved the faces of the demons when they registered that they had been killed and was about to be sent to their home dimension. She missed her seraph blades. She loves them second to her faithful bow.

What Clary would give to sneak out and kill a dozen of demons... Especially Greater Demons, since she was one. They wouldn't suspect that she would betray them, but Clary does anyway.

"Oh.." Clary sighed "How long will you be out?"

"Only an hour or so" Izzy said

"An hour?" Clary screeched

"Yeah" Isabelle said like it was nothing

When Clary had gone Demon hunting, she was always hunting for half an hour. Although she never got tired, an hour was over kill. She wondered if they were going to be super tired when they arrived back at the Institute.

Clary thought, 'maybe I shall see for myself, how they can hunt for that amount of time'. She felt devilish, maybe her demon blood was turning her evil. She felt amazingly evil. She had never felt this way before.

"Where had Isabelle got to?" She wondered out loud.

"We're going to go and kill some evil demons" said a cocky voice coming from nowhere

"I'm not dumb. I know what demons are" She said sighing "Did I say that aloud?"

"Yes. Yes you did" the voice replied, trying to hide the coming laughter.

"Who is playing games with me?" Clary demanded of the voice

"Me" chucked the voice

"Me who?" She returned sternly

The voice started laughing. Probably choking. Clary ran out of the room to find who was dying or dying with laughter.

"Jace" she said disappointed and angry at the same time.

"Your so cute when your angry" Jace said still laughing

"Are you dying?" Clary said with concern. She was trying to hide the fact that she was furious with Jace for calling her 'cute'. She wanted to throw her sharpest knife in his chest and watch him die a painful death, so he regretted calling her 'cute', she was not cute.

"I'm not, Fiery" Jace said, his laughter dying.

"Who and what is 'Fiery'?" She asked curiously

"You." He said "It's your new nickname"

"Haha" Clary laughed mockingly "I've got a nickname for you"

"I can guess... Maybe-"

"The Moron who loves himself" Clary said interrupting Jace of his oh so epic speech of how he is stunningly attractive... "For short.. Goldilocks" she smiled

Jace snarled

"Ohhhhh... I'm so scared" Clary mocked, pretending to bite her nails in fear of Jace. She smiled mockingly.

"Call me Goldilocks again and I will cut your throat mundie" He snarled viciously, pointing the nearest knife to her throat. She moved cautiously to the side. He lowered the knife.

"I'm not a mundane" Clary protested "I am a Shadowhunter. I have angel blood running through my veins. Like you"

Clary also had demon blood which constantly fought for dominance with the angel blood. A war in Clary was happening. A war which couldn't be stopped or be won.

Jace just glared at her. He then finished his one-sided staring contest and walked of to pick up his weapons from the Weapons room.

Clary could only imagine the weapons they have... Seraph blades, knifes, Bows and arrows... Swords... Chakhrams.. the list went on and on.

Oh.. How much she missed all her weapons. Especially her bow and arrows. What she would give to use them again...

Clary went back into her room. They were kind enough to let her stay with them. Clary's opinion of Shadowhunters has changed, she had gone from hating their guts, to loving them.

They were sort of related.

Their angel blood was from Raziel. Raziel was Clary's uncle. Almost relatives. Almost.

Clary's senses were on fire. She felt eyes on her. Her head spun to the door. No one there. She had put the fear of being watched down to paranoia.

She shook her head, trying to shake of all her fears.

* * *

She heard the door slam. They had left to go hunting. Without saying goodbye or telling her how long they would be.

She hated being alone. She had been alone for the better part of her miserable two millenniums of her life. She thought alone protected her, now she knows that friends protect. She adored company.

She laid on her bed, listening to her favourite song of the week.

That feeling that doesn't go away just did

And I walked a thousand miles to prove it

And I'm caught in the crossfire of my own thoughts

The color of my blood is all I see on the rocks

As you sail from me

Alarms will ring for eternity

The waves will break every chain on me

My bones will bleach

My flesh will flee

So help my lifeless frame to breathe

And God knows I'm not dying but I bleed now

And God knows it's the only way to heal now

With all the blood I lost with you

It drowns the love I thought I knew

The lost dreams are buried in my sleep for him

And this was the ecstasy of a love forgotten

And I'm thrown in the gunfire of empty bullets

And my blood is all I see

As you steal my soul from me

Alarms will ring for eternity

The waves will break every chain on me

And God knows I'm not dying but I bleed now

And God knows it's the only way to heal now

With all the blood I lost with you

It drowns the love I thought I knew

Ohhh, ohh oh [x6]

And God knows I'm not dying but I bleed now

And God knows it's the only way to heal now

With all the blood I lost with you

It drowns the love I thought I knew

And God knows I'm not dying but I bleed now

And God knows it's the only way to heal now

With all the blood I lost with you

It drowns the love I thought I knew

Clary grabbed her sketchbook and drew. She drew Idris and all of its beautiful scenery: The tall demon towers, the Accords hall and the canal. Clary adored Idris. If she went back, they would recognise her as Azasarella or worse: see her as Valentine's daughter. She was raised by him when she fell down to earth.

* * *

After sketching Idris, which took Clary about 30 minutes. It look like a picture. Beautifully intricate and well-though of. She had millions of drawings of Idris. This was was exceptional. It looked ... different.

She sat up, put her battered sketch book down on her bed. Looked down the corridor and ran out the doors.

With her seraph blades in her hands, she walked out of the Institute's grounds and headed out to the demon infested streets of New York. All Clary had to do is get back before they realise that she has gone.

After all, Clary missed the feeling of striking down the demons and slicing their heads off. She missed the feeling of adrenaline running through her veins.

Her demon instincts picked up. A Greater Demon was close by. 'Oh a good game' she thought

"Hello miss" a voice said "are you a Greater demon"

"Half. But yes"

"And half angel" the demon spat "your Azasarella aren't you? You won't hurt me...But why carry weapons then?"

"I was going to kill some Shadowhunters" she lied

"Can I help?" It asked eagerly

"No"

"Why?"

"You'll be dead before I kill a Shadowhunter"

"What!" It shrieked

Then she slit the demons throat with her blades. It's head fell on to the ground. And with that the demon's body disappeared.

Clary stood up straight. Sorted out her clothing and looked round. She forgot to apply a glamour.

"Better safe then sorry" she muttered sketching her own glamour rune on her arm.

* * *

She headed out of the dirty alley that the demon had lured her to. Her senses picked up a whole hoard of Eidolon demons.

This is fun. Not being kept locked up in the institute.

She demolished demon after demon. Barely spending any long amount of time on one stupid demon. After a few minutes of much needed therapy. Or in other words, a few minutes of much needed demon slaying. Either way Clary was happy.

She slid her weapons back into hiding. Incase she saw the Lightwoods..

Her specialised glamour rune, it could hide her from mundanes and Shadowhunters.

Clary jumped on top of a building. She could see the Lightwoods slaying an Abbadon demon. She jumped building to building to get a closer look. She was intrigued.

They started to move, out of where they had killed many demons. They were heading to Pandemonium. What is Pandemonium? Clary had over heard them talk about Pandemonium. What is it?

She decided to follow them to this "Pandemonium".

Turns out it was a dark and damp club. What would three Shadowhunters possibly want at a club? She wondered.

Then she saw it. What drew them here. An Eidolon Demon. Disguised as a mundane. The most stupid trick a demon could do. Eidolon demons are so stupid. Clary though that had inherited magical powers and not any brain cells.

* * *

The Lightwoods had just spotted the demon. Readying themselves: sharpening their weapons, checking their runes and then moving through the club of dancing bodies to the demon.

Clary curiously was watching them. She had her wings open and was flying above the mundanes. She flew closer to them: inch by inch, she could have reached out and touched their shoulders.

They lured the demon to them. Making it believe that they were Mundanes. It saw their runes.

It went to attack. Izzy was faster.

She drew her electrum whip and strangled it. She left it fighting for its life. After a few minutes of useless fighting back, the demon finally stopped and the electrum went round it's neck. The demon vanished. Izzy had killed the demon. What about Alec and Jace? Were they to wimpy to fight a 'scary' demon?

Where was Jace? Kissing some random girl? Alec was using his sensor to locate demons. He was not find any demons. If he was then, Clary would be able to sense them. And Clary could not sense any.

She shut her wings, allowing her to float slowly down to the ground. Clary walked to the door.

Her senses were going on over drive.

Demons were everywhere!

Hoards of demons saw Clary. She started to back up.

Someone was behind her.

Clary turned around. It was Izzy.

They stepped around her. Killed the lot of demons, while Clary had to stand there waiting. Her hand itched to grab her blades and kill the lot.

It took them a few minutes. They took three each. There were nine demons.

Once they were finished slaying the demons. They turned to face her at the same time. 'Creepy' Clary thought.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Isabelle demanded

"Err..."Clary had to come up with a good excuse. It was harder than she thought..

"What are you-" Alec walked up to Izzy, who was staring at Clary "Clary.. By the Angel. What are you doing here?"

"I was going to say that too. What are you doing here Clary?" Jace demanded

Clary scanned her mind for some logical explanation. There were many crazy and some utterly ridiculous answers, but only one would work.

"I needed some new art pencils. My ones had been used up. So I went out to find a shop." Clary said trying to keep her voice even "I looked all over town, then I saw you, I was going to ask you where an art shop was. You disappeared in here. So I followed you"

"I thought you knew how to hide yourself from demons?" Jace said

"Yes" Clary said "but only from one not hoards of demons"

"Really?" Jace said sighing, he didn't believe me

"Yes"

"Fine.." Jace said

"Stop arguing you too" Isabelle said sighing "You sound like an old married couple"

Clary and Jace turned around to give Isabelle the death glare.

"STOP" Izzy almost yelled "your making me feel weird and the mundanes are giving us odd looks. Well you guys are getting odd looks. I'm not"

* * *

The Lightwoods and Clary walked back to the Institute. They had quite enough demon hunting for one day.

Jace was walking behind to Clary giving her the evil eye. Clary felt very scared and intimidated. She had kept her gaze forward.

He was much taller than her. His golden eyes glared at her, she felt like she had to look away.

Clary was walking next to Izzy. Izzy was obviously talking about their 'shopping trip'.

"..we should go to- Clary are you even listening to me?" Izzy asked

"I am now" she replied with a smile "sorry, I was off into my head"

"I was talking about our little shopping trip. We should go when I've finished refreshing myself"

"Iz, I'm tired from today's events. I need some well-earned rest. It can wait" Clary said, while trying to fend off her need for sleep. "Anyway, we can have all day to shop"

"Oh.." Izzy said sighing

"Clary you don't know what you dropped yourself into" Alec said

"Yeah, you'll die with boredom" Jace said with sarcasm

"Shut up Jace, stop being mean to Clary. What did she do to you?" Izzy said defending me. No one in my entire life had done something like this before. It was heart-warming

"Thank you Iz" Clary said

"For what?"

"Defending me"

"Oh." Izzy said "Has anyone ever stood up for you before?"

"No one has." Clary said sadly

"I know that we will be great friends Clary" Izzy said pulling Clary in for a friendly hug.

* * *

They got back to the Institute.

Isabelle babbling on about Clary's lack in Fashion sense.

Alec and Jace discussing Raziel knows what.

And Clary was thinking about the day, while listening to what she could pick up of what Izzy was saying.

Clary walked through the endless amount of corridors of the New York Institute to her room.

She laid on her bed. Looking up as if she would see stars, but she wasn't outside.

She fell asleep that night dreaming of what her life would be like if she never fell out of Heaven.

* * *

Clary awoke with the feeling that she had forgotten that something important is happening today.

Suddenly someone's squeals almost rattled the institute. It was Izzy.

Shopping.

Clary had forgotten their shopping trip.

Endless amount of going into the changing rooms and trying on dress after dress.

Maybe Alec and Jace were right. Clary though that shouldn't have gotten herself into shopping with the shopaholic, know to us as Isabelle.

Shopping. Oh joy...

Clary got out of her bed, groaning about clothes. Bloody clothes, crap crap crap!

She grabbed some clothes that Izzy could approve off. Knowing her it will always be 'mundane like'.

She looked down at herself. Checking her appearance. "Too mundane like" she grumbled. Then she walked off to where the smokey scent of fire.

"Isabelle step away from the oven. You've caused so many accidents and set fire to so many innocent kitchen utensils, step away." Jace said walking up to Izzy slowly, holding his hands up carefully as if not to frighten her.

"Izzy's a bad cook?" Clary said standing in the doorway.

"I can cook" Izzy protested

"But very badly" Jace added

"Moron" Izzy whispered under her breath

"I can hear you" Jace sang, while pushing Izzy off to the side to handle the fire.

"I was doing Pancakes" Izzy said

"Ohhhh... Pancakes... I do love some good pancakes" Jace said "but not burnt"

"Shut up" Izzy almost yelled "Clary we're going early. Grab your purse were having breakfast at Taki's." Isabelle grabbed Clary by the arm, dragging her to her room to get her purse and a jacket.

"Can I come?" Jace asked

"No" Izzy said sternly without looking at him.

"Ohh" he grumbled "I haven't been there in ages... Please..."

"No." Izzy said sternly "Me and Clary need girl time. I haven't had girl time in ages"

With that Clary and Isabelle shut the door behind them. With their purses and each other, they set off to Taki's.

* * *

Izzy pushed open the door to her favourite restaurant.

Only Shadowhunters and Down-Worlders came.

Mundanes saw a empty and abandoned warehouse.

They wouldn't go in.

Mundanes were scared puppies in Clary's mind, though she had never really had a long conversation with one.

The girls sat down at a table. The seats were a Blood red colour.

A fairy waitress came towards them.

"Hello, welcome to Taki's. What would you like to eat" The Fey girl was awfully cheery. It was probably in her contract to be cheery and helpful to customers.

Isabelle ordered a stack of pancakes, probably because her attempt failed. Clary smiled at the memory.

Clary also ordered pancakes.

It was her favourite breakfast.

She had to eat them.

She couldn't resist pancakes.

When their food arrived, they attacked their stack of pancakes like a pack of hungry wolves.

Izzy was the first to finish.

She then babbled on about what shops to go to and what we should buy. Did this girl have a mute button?

Clary finished her pancakes.

Both girls stood up. They paid for their pancakes and left.

"Which shop first?" Izzy asked eagerly

"I don't mind" Clary said honestly

"Okay"

* * *

They walked off in the direction of all of Izzy's favourite shops.

After the millionth shop they had been to or ten shops. It felt like millions to Clary.

Shopping with Isabelle was torture. The boys were right. Damn.

"Clary, what do you think of this dress?" Izzy asked.

The dress was a beautiful sea blue colour, with straps that went around her neck. On the waist line was a light pink flower.

"I looks fine" Clary said

"Hmmmm..." She said "Clary, stop saying 'I don't mind' or 'Fine'. Please tell me what you think off this dress."

"Mmmmm..."

"Don't say it..."

"It's doesn't suit you"

"Thank you Clary for a response that didn't have those words in" Isabelle said "I agree with you, this dress is horrible"

In the end Isabelle picked a deep red dress with a black belt. It was gorgeous.

"Its perfect" Izzy said twirling around.

"Okay..."

"I'm going to buy it. I need a dress for... for... some occasion"

"Hmmmmm..."

"Clary, I like this dress. Don't you?" She argued

After she bought the dress. The girls had a couple bags each.

* * *

They were both tired. Clary more than Isabelle. They talked all the way back to the institute.

**XxxX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MY BLOOD by Ellie Goulding. I wish I did but sadly, I don't. :(**

**Hai, this is my longest chapter I've ever done... It's took me the longest time. Is it worth it?**

**The ending to me, seemed a bit rushed...**

**I gave SlightlyStrangeGirl some snippets. Her positive feedback urged me to update! READ HER STORIES THEIR AWESOME!**

**The pace will pick up soon. But for now... You'll have to stay tuned!**

**Updates will be slow, homework and revising are more time consuming that last year! :( if you guys want longer chapters like this one, please let me know... Or I'll write normal length ones (1,000 words).**

**Review please xx**

**-TwilightMortal**

**xx**


End file.
